


Let's Drink to You!

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, He forgot, Luffy forgot too, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sexual Content, Storytelling, Zoro's birthday, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Pulling into port, somewhere in the New World, it's a very important time of year. With the rest of the crew left looking on - or trying not to - the Strawhats' First Mate and Captain come to an understanding about celebrations.Zolu - 'because I gatta!'





	Let's Drink to You!

“Ossan! I’m looking for something _reeeally_ _special_!”

“Special eh? Well, you have good luck. We’ve the _best_ selection this side of Elbaf.” A big smirk on his ruddy old face. Proud arms flung out along rows and rows of glass bottles stacked neatly. Corked, or sealed with brightly colored waxes. “What did you have in mind?”

Pirate Captain, Monkey D Luffy. He’s not wearing his trademark straw hat, having been made to swear he’d leave it onboard the Sunny so he won’t attract attention. Black tank top hanging on his tan shoulders, instead of his open red shirt and sash. Same ragged pair of cut-off blue jeans. He drags a handful of fingers through his dark hair. Staring about. Luffy didn’t know a thing about alcohol, what made it good or bad… “Mmmmnn… _???_ ”

The Shopkeep smirks, wise-all. Crossing his arms over a clean apron. “Ya donno what they like, this person you’re buying for?”

“Eh? Well…” He didn’t. Luffy’s ashamed to admit. But it wasn’t as if there’d been lots of opportunities for him to glean any favoritism. “…”

“Don’t sweat it. Listen…” The man’s a hand on Luffy’s shoulder, turning the younger man towards the displays of merchandise. “Show me which one they _usually_ drink?”

Brown eyes swivel about, landing on a shelf near the floor just at the end of the row. “Those ones!” Extracting one dark-blue botte of rice sake from the rack, he’s shown it triumphantly to the salesman.

“Huh? Well, you could pick almost _anything,_ and it’d be a step up from that stuff.”

“Is it really that terrible?” Sandaled feet pad slowly up and down the shelves.

“I’ve had scores of people return that piss water, saying they wouldn’t use it even in their cooking.” He hated stocking it. But it was cheap, _real cheap_. So it sold well with hapless winos and rowdy pirates who neither knew nor cared about difference or quality.

 

Luffy’s giggled to himself. Recalling the look on Zoro’s face after he’d drunk up all that stock of rice wine Sanji had intended to use in meals. Cheeks puffed up, and eyes bloodshot. He looked like a tomato with his green hair on top his head. Smiling real sweet-like and… _adorable_ …  “Eh-?” In a side display, under glass, there are three bottles. All neat and tidy in a box that came with two glasses etched in fancy crisscrosses. “That one! How about this one?! Are these good?!”

“These?” The shop-keep’s glided over, unlocking the clear glass case to reach inside. “These are _very_ nice.” Taking each one out to show to his customer. Three full-gallon cruets. “All over eighty percent alcohol. The first is a vodka, made from the fermentation of imported South Blue tubers on an island east of here. They say they wait all night, to gather every last drop from the Devil’s own spring.” Putting the bottle gently down on the counter to hold up the next of three. Entertained and encouraged, by the young man’s wide eyes and bright jubilant elation that _sparkles_ at his every embellished word. “This one…. They say all the bottles that find their way for sale in the New World are first stolen off a convoy way back in Paradise. The shipment is enormous, and intended as tribute payment for one of the World Government’s most valuable assets. Here, we call it _Hawk’s Bourbon_.” The last bottle is set soundly on the countertop. Cork sealed with dark wax. “And _this one_. This is a man’s own drink. _Essential_ for any kanpai at sunset, this Pirates’ Rum.”

 

Quivering, all the way up from his toes in wicker sandals to the tips of messy raven hair. Luffy’s handed over a huge wad of beli. Leaving with his purchase cradled in his arms, wrapped up snug in brown paper. “Shi shi-shi-shi!”

 

 

 

~~~ _Stepping back a little, to earlier that very same morning…_

 

“Huh! Zoro’s Birthday?!”

“Yea, Shitty Rubber. Don’t tell me you forgot all about it?”

“Eh~?” Hand up on his straw hat. It’s a strong breeze under bright yellow sunshine, he and Sanji standing at the railing on the Observation Deck. His Shipwright and Navigator negotiating Sunny’s bulk into dock. Luffy’s dark eyes watch each tuck and bend of the enormous brig sloop, cleaving through heavy water that sloshes up the sides. His ship. And this island they’ve come to, green and _huge._ Stretching way back away on top of the surface of the sea… is a new adventure. “…guess I did.”

“Oi-oi, Luffy–”

 

“ _Alright_! _Listen up_!”

 

With everyone gathering, the blonde cook’s teeth come together. Resigned to getting comfortable with his hip leaned up against the side. Puffing to light pale paper. Burning the leaf inside to be inhaled into his lungs, exhaled above his head in a pale cloud of gold haze.

 

“… _Zoro, you will stay on the ship to keep watch. Chopper, please go with Franky and Usopp for supplies. Here’s your allowance for new books…_ ”

 

She’s a goddess. Nami-swan~ Voice raised as she’s allocating allowances and other shore duties to the crew. Her red hair glitters under the bright morning sun that rises on this Spring Island. A sunrise which holds no candle, to match such radiant elegance and beauty as is found in the nineteen year old cartographer from East Blue.

 

“… _anything else that anyone forgot to mention to me before we go?_ ”

“ _Oh! Me! Me-me!!_ ”

 

Little rubber shit, jumping up and down. How does he not rip his sandal straps doing that all the time?

 

“ _Yes, Luffy. What do you want?_ ”

 

He’s away from the railing. The Strawhat Captain. Great big smile on his face as he takes Nami’s whole arm. Leading her out of earshot, and covered his mouth with one hand. At first the redheaded woman’s furious, but her mien softens. All the sudden, and she’s shaking her head. An honest smile playing on painted orange lips. Flicking through the papers in her arms to extricate a stack of beli that was… pretty thick.

Sanji in danger of letting his lit smoke fall from his lips, and right down his shirt. Nami calmly handing over _that much_ to their notoriously scatterbrained ‘ _let’s go buy a giant shitty bronze statue!’_ captain?

 

“ _Alright, everybody enjoy themselves! Be back on the ship before dinner_!”

 

 

 

~~~~ _aaaand we’re back in the present…_

 

“Oi! Mugiwara!” Franky’s waving a giant metal hand in the air above his head, the almost eight-foot tall cyborg grinning ear to ear under the flash of dark sunglasses. Usopp and Chopper along with him, and all their bags of shopping. Making way down the steep ramp towards the docks where Sunny sat anchored, when they’ve come upon their captain.

“What you got there?” Usopp’s eyeing the parcel in Luffy’s arms. Wrapped up without print or purchase seal. “Nami gave you a _ton_ of money, how much you gatta pay her back?”

Sheepish glance to one side, Luffy’s trying to both chew his lips together and speak at the same time. “I uh...don’t… …don’t gatta…”

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down, Long-Nose-Bro.” Franky pushes their still indignantly gibbering sniper along the paved walkway. “Captain’s privileges, and all that. Bet you ordered our lil’ Sis Navigator to give you a little spending cash, eh, eh?”

“No!” Sharply affronted at his nakama’s jibe at his own opinion of his captaincy. “Nami said this time’s special! and that _next time_ she’s charging me _twelve-times_ what she gives me!”

“Why do you look so happy about that?”

“Shi-shi-shi-shi!”

 

It’s not that he’s happy about the future promise of unimaginable amounts of debt. It’s the box in his arms, rather. That Luffy’s sure Zoro will like it. Three different kinds of booze, in great big bottles. The Ossan in charge said they’re some of the best! Resisting the urge to sprint back to his ship and catapult himself onboard, because he’d destroy such a delicate gift in the process. Luffy can only smile. Showing all his shiny white teeth. “Shi-shi-shi!”

 

 

 

To celebrate their first day of liberty, it was decided an On Deck Feast was in order. Sanji working at a wide open-air grill Franky had erected on the lawn. Both sleeves rolled up as he broiled Sea Turtle, and staked up mountains of Takoyaki drizzled in thick brown sauce. Plates already piled high with Onigiri, and sweet popcorn balls. Searing monkfish steaks and turning silver eel, next to hunks of lamb shank and rack after rack of succulent boar ribs, purchased hours earlier from the island’s prospering markets. Everything looked and tasted so good that the whole crew made an extra effort to drink and eat until they just couldn’t anymore. Though, as evening wore on, there’s never one mention as to why this evening’s truly special.

Zoro’s twenty-second birthday.

 

Hard bone fingertips pluck back on ribbed guitar strings. The sky above streaked in ranks of pink, vibrant gold, and orange. A languid hush settling over the crew gathered together. All eyes gradually turning towards their ninety-year-old Musician. No flesh on Brook’s white bones, but that never mattered to Luffy. Shouting _Join my crew!_ before exchanging even a dozen words. It still doesn’t matter to him, or any of them. The user of the Yomi Yomi no Mi strumming a grand melody into the air above their heads. Bobbing his black afro in acknowledgment for keeping time. A heavy, sedated haze settles comfortable, like some fluffy blanket, as they listen. Stuffed full of good food on this peaceful warm night. The Strawhats are safe in a sympathetic port, and not _actively_ chased by anybody.    

 

 

 

Usopp, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper decide to clean up. Taking baskets full of dirty dishes up the stairs to the galley. As usual, there is no left over food. Franky, Nami, and Robin have watch shifts throughout the night, and sequentially wander off to their respective corners of the ship. Leaving the last two Strawhats alone together, lying sprawled out on the Lawn Deck’s cool green grass. Staring up at the sky, getting steadily darker behind crisscrosses of thick rigging. Their eyes met with the most mystifying colors, that move and change every moment they’re looking at them.

 

“Ne, Zoro?”

“Aye, Sencho?”

He’s meant to say _Happy Birthday!_ All dumb, and goofy grin. Only the angle provided by his first mate leaning back like that allows Luffy to see right down his green hakama. Far enough to track the older’s grizzled white scar across a built and handsome chest, until it dips below a sharp ridge of muscle over his right hip. So instead, brain clicked well over into the _off_ position. “Got Zoro something!” Jumped up to scamper away, Luffy’s heart won’t stop its mad flutter. Retrieving the gift he’d tucked up, hidden away earlier by the storage closet before the feast had begun. The huge thing rattling as he’s set it down between them on the grass.

Zoro eyes the brown paper, and layers of tape. Definitely secure. Marked with no visible disclosure on the outside. “What’s this?” Dubious, because Luffy had never _ever_ given him a… a _present_ before. He’s not sure he’s actually ever seen his captain give anybody anything. His _gifts_ more in the intangible sort of personal style… Beating the shit out of somebody for you, as an example.

“Shi-shi-shi! It’s Zoro’s Birthday present! Open it- open it!”

“Huh? Don’t rush me.” The green haired swordsman’s still grinning to himself, reaching for Wado to slice a long line through tape and thick wrap. Once he’d gotten it open, beginning to lift out glasses, and the three bottles one by one. “L-Luffy?” He’s set down the two etched tumblers with trembling fingers. The root Vodka, and the Rum… “Where did you–” Jade eye wilting, Zoro clutches the stubby neck of the last bottle from the box. Blue label, with gold writing on a stout bottle filled with liquorish black malted bourbon. “…just not… possible _…_ ”

“Does Zoro like them?” Luffy’s cross-legged, fingers hooked around his sandaled toes as he’s rocking back and forth in the grass. Big eyes up to watch little white stars just starting to appear in the night’s sky. “I don’t know anything about this stuff, but the Ossan in the shop told me these are _really good_!”

Zoro’s nodding his head. Sweat beaded all along his numb forehead. “Y-yea, Luffy. These are… These are _fucking_ _incredible_.” Setting down the thick necked bottle of Hawk’s Bourbon, the swordsman’s reflecting. He’s not seen the brand before or since, after leaving that bastard’s cold drafty castle. Hawkeye Mihawk had shared exactly three glasses with him during his two year stay. All of them, during his recovery in the loss of his left eye. The hard liquor that took all that pain and anguish away, however briefly. A hot, searing burn that came from a bottle just like this one.

“Shishi-shi-shi! Is Zoro going to drink, or just look? One of these we’re supposed to drink at sunset, this one! Hurry or we’ll miss it!!” He’s pulled the taller of all three forward. Twisting out the cork.

 

Now it must be noted and understood, that Captain Monkey D Luffy Future Pirate King, can only be considered a novice in the realms of drinking. On a good day. Amounts, and the prospect of time not yet registered as important. Nor the real meaning behind the Proof number stamped in warning near the bottom of each label. So when he’s filled both six-ounce tumblers to the brim. Lifted his arm and swallowed hard…

Zoro chuckles only a little. Swirling the liquor around in his own glass. Witnessing his captain’s deep, chocolatey brown eyes spring wide open. For a moment it looks like he’s made the most horrible decision of his life. Hands over his belly. But before he’s vomited up everything, the harsh liquid settles softly within him. Spreading a warm sensation outward. All the way to his fingers.

“Haaa. W-wow.” Tongue tingling, and when he speaks it makes his toes curl a little. Looking up to see his first mate. Three gold piercings hanging from Zoro’s left ear flickering for the lamplight, hung up high on a pole by the stairs. The swordsman’s put his lips to the edge of his glass, throat working in slow languid swallows. A drop licked from his lower lip, as he’s closed his eye at the end. Letting the feel of kindling fire sweep through him. Conscious of it… or at least Luffy thinks he is. _Sure_ , that Zoro is. Even with the slosh of intoxication bumping up just behind his eyes and at the base of his skull.

 

“I’d forgotten.”

Luffy blinks. “Huh?”

“My Birthday. I’d forgotten… that it was today.” Pouring himself and his captain a rather smaller measure than Luffy had, Zoro lets the smaller man curl up under his arm. “Seasons don’t matter anymore. Not after we made it onto the Grand Line.” Zoro’s quirked a smile. “No seasons means no holidays, means no marker for the years that go by.” _I bet it would be that way for me, if you hadn’t come that day. To that dry, hot yard in that marine tyrant’s base in Shells Town._

Luffy’s sipping now, at clear alcohol in his glass. More stars appearing above their heads. “No holidays. That’s no good, Zoro! That means no presents, no cakes, no feasts, no… no _nothing_.” Emptying his glass, the Strawhat captain’s drops it onto the grass. Wriggling all the way around so that he’s on his hands over his swordsman. Eyes to eye. “Zoro’s _not nothing_ , so we gatta celebrate.”

“ _Gatta_ , huh?” And he’s grinning ear to ear. “Guess if my captain’s said so, to refuse would be mutiny?”

“Yea.” Luffy’s hands get onto Zoro. Pushing back thick folds of green coat to lie itching fingers on the other man’s bare chest. “That’d be bad. Cause, ya know… as Captain, I’d have to punish Zoro if he ever did anything like that.”

“You think you can take me?” Hard layers of muscle ripple like deep ocean swells, and Luffy can feel the raw power surging just beneath the other’s pitted bronze skin.

 

Makes him smile, Luffy. “Shishishi!” Knees squeezing the older man’s hips where he’s straddling Zoro. They stare at one another. Zoro baring his teeth, even as he grins. Putting a knee up to break his captain’s angle. They roll across the grass. Ending up with Luffy pinned with his arms under the other’s bent knees. Looking up a long chiseled torso, into one fierce jade eye.

Roronoa Zoro gazes down at his captain, trapped under him. Lips parted to take in air. “This mean I’ll be on top tonight, Sencho?” A quirk in the swordsman’s hungry leer, but taken off guard a moment later, when the man beneath him gives a whip of unrestrained hips and legs. Slipping clean out of reach. Bouncing to sandaled feet, while one arm’s flung out for a bottle they’d yet to open. Peeling off the dark red wax coating, and taking a sniff that stings his nose. Luffy takes a swig of the root vodka, bottled at the Devil’s own spring. It goes down like spring water. Goes to the backs of his eyes not one second after, wobbling Luffy’s legs so that Zoro’s lunged forward to save both bottle and captain from crashing onto the grass.

Chuckling in his chest. “Ha-ha! What the hell, Sencho? I know you don’t drink a lot, but you can hold your booze better than this, can’t you?” Turning the bottle, and it’s a hundred and seventy Proof…. Green eye gone wide. “Well… not that I can blame you…” Only the slightest bit ashamed of himself for laughing, Zoro still tips a few swallows of vodka down his own throat. Feel it right away, warm on the tips of his ears and nose. Making him pleasantly light and, in his own intoxicated opinion, graceful. Taking hold of his captain’s flushed face, to look into deeply dark brown eyes that blink open.

Luffy wraps his arms up in Zoro’s, giggling up at him. “Why’s Zoro smiling like that?”

“Smiling like _what_? I’m not smiling.” He is. Pressing their bodies together.

“Are too.” Luffy’s bucking up to meet the other’s closeness. Their clothing preventing the kind of contact they really wanted.

Zoro grinds downward, just as his captain surges, and a perfect slide of hardness against hardness gives an equal thrill between them. Two independent groans of unrestrained appreciation.

“Shi-shi-shi! See, Zoro’s got a _happy_.”

“Che’” Green hair tickles under Luffy’s left ear, his swordsman’s wet warm tongue exploring every dip and curve in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. “Are you _happy_ too, Sencho?”

 

It’s surreal. Listening to Zoro’s low headed whisper in his ear with the sun completely set below the surface of the sea, darkness like a shield over them from the rest of the world. On this warm Spring’s night. Not like the cold, dark evenings he’d spent _imagining_ his green haired lover’s arms around him. Huddled for sleep that always seemed to refuse him, under the dark sky over Rusukaina Island. This time… Luffy can hear Blue sounds. Tiny waves that break against Adam-wood planking on Sunny’s outer hull. These stars he can see, they’re not like those ones that never moved in the calm belt. No longer _himself_ clutching his own back, wracked with sobs and anguish and untellable levels of pain. It’s Zoro. Zoro’s arms, holding him close, and… He is. He’s pretty happy. “Shi-shi-shi! Yep!”

 

 

xXx

“It _has_ been quite some time. _Yohohoho~_ ”

“Oi-oi-OI!! I _forbid you idiots_ having this shitty conversation in here!”

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Chopper still has nightmares, sometimes. From way back. When the Strawhats were just about ready to leave Alabasta. Zoro and Luffy’s violent first times. They’d calmed down quickly, thank every sea god that there is… falling into a weird rhythm in a _relationship_ none of their nakama could rightly identify. Certainly nothing they ever tried explaining to outsiders. Giving kings, soldiers, guards, hotel managers, shop keepers, and even the odd small child a silent sickly look, before scuttling away. Red all over their faces. All except Brook, because – ya know… Because he’s dead bones, and has no skin to go red. _Skull Joke!_ Not that any one of crew wanted to put a cut and dry label on their two shipmates. Ambiguity also made for some exciting debate, and a hidden betting pool as to the location they’d be found doing it next.

“Don’t worry, Chopper. I’m sure they’re being… careful.” Usopp’s pinching his eyes closed. Trying, and rather desperately, to believe his own lie. For the last few months the crew’s come back together, he can honestly say have been some of the best sleep he’s had. Everyone staying in their _own_ beds. Not waking him up every five minutes with….

“If you shitty bastards don’t change this subject right now–!”

 

“Am I interrupting? Robin’s stood in the doorway into the Galley, closing it behind her as she steps graciously over the threshold. A book in her hands, and a woven lavender shall draped across her shoulders.

“Not at all, Robin-chwan~” Simpers the Strawhat’s blonde chef. “Is there something that you need?”

“A pot of coffee? I have first watch tonight.”

“Certainly, my beautiful midnight flower~” Hearts in his eyes, Sanji’s turned towards the opposite counter. Sifting dry beans for grinding, and heating water.

Chopper staring at the towel in his hoof, but not picked up more dishes that were ready for him to dry.

“Is there something wrong, Doctor-sensei?”

“Mmmn.” The little reindeer’s shaken his head, blue nose bobbing.

 

Waiting for her coffee to be brewed, Robin is patient. Brook and Usopp completely, resolutely silent. Moving about the kitchen clearing and putting things away. Odd behavior for them, though… The older woman smiles, lowering her chin into one soft olive hand. The slow rise and fall of offshore swells rocking them all, gently in the cradle of Sunny’s provided safety. Robin’s already seen a pair of sandals and thick heavy boots, go tumbling into the shadows behind the tire swing.

 

 

xXx

Tangled up, a mess of stretchy rubber appendages and others that are strictly not. Hard, like the steel of his katana. Both captain and first mate halfway through finishing the spicy Pirate Rum, while the Devil’s Vodka is still _mostly_ full.

“Hawk’s Borr- _Balm Bour_ —Bourbon.” Luffy hasn’t had half as many glasses of alcohol as Zoro. The first mate grinning with every hot hit of sweet fermented nectar that washes over his teeth. Though Luffy is, by all definition, drunk. “Ehe, Zo-ro?” Head and shoulders back against the larger man’s exposed chest to snuggle against the other’s warm skin. Luffy’s head is spinning. Getting his fingers around the last bottle, yet to be opened, from the grass. “Ne-ne, Zoro?”

“What is it, Sencho?” Happy, and buzzed. Quite comfortable with his captain held within the circle of his own two arms.

Wobbly brown eyes, glossy on his smiling face. Luffy’s cheeks both pink for the rise in his body’s temperature. Holding up the bottle, sealed and tied with gold ribbon. When he talks, he’s slow. Tongue lolling about in his mouth. “Ossan says they steal these, from some great big payout going to somebody in the World Government.”

Zoro’s found it impossible to keep from grinning like a fool. His captain facing away from him, and so is unable to see. “Oh?”

“Yea! Shi-shi-shi! He sai’ that, and the name on the label? _Hawk’s_ Bourbon. Shi-shishi shi! Wouldn’t it be funny if I really was old Hawkeyes’?”

“…well…”

“ _Eh_? No way! It really _is_ old Hawkeyes’?”

A long held bark of free laughter gets out of Zoro, tears leaking from the corners of his green eye. “Yea. I- I think I saw a bottle like that in his cabinet.” In fact he’s dead sure. “Aw, Sencho!” Hugging the other close, and they’re both broken down in fits of side-stabbing blubbers of inebriated mirth. “Ha-hahaha!” A stitch in the swordsman’s lower ribs, but he ignores the cramping muscle in favor of holding his captain close. “Ha! Haa! This is the best Birthday ever.”

“Ever?” Luffy’s asked, great big brown eyes looking up. “ _Ever_ -ever?”

 

White, twinkling stars are only half seen through the dense leafy branches over their heads. The tire swing’s rope creaking every now and then, blown by a salty wind carried across the lawn deck from open water. The two hidden from view, under shadows cast by stairs and that tree. No one watching how hardened Demon Swordsman Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat crew attentively turns his lithe captain. Hands that reaching for each one another. Flushed and sweating lips allowed to come together in lingering kisses that neither wished would end. Zoro sliding a tongue gently against Luffy’s closed mouth, making the younger hum against him. Teeth coming open, inviting his first mate, his most trusted nakama, to lap along the line of his teeth. Nipping at a thick lower lip, and it earns a chuckle. A sweet slow roll of their clothed middles that bring out delicious sounds from somewhere Luffy’s most honest.

 

Zoro grins in the half light. “…now you mention it. I supposed it _could_ get a little bit better.” Two fingers pet straining blue denim. Button only just holding on, with that certain area of Luffy’s body constrained.

“Ahhn–!” The friction over fabric is nothing like direct contact. But it’s still enough to make the future Pirate King’s eyes cross on his face. Pitching his head back.

“Already hurts, doesn’t it?” With only one eye left to him, the color of creamy jade. Zoro attempted to communicate all he’s usually used to, using two eyes. Relieved in finding just the same ardor, reciprocated back into him the same way.

 

 

Without will or want for words. All business, stripping each other down to nothing, and lying down together in the soft grass. Luffy feeds Zoro further swallows of vodka. The bottle, however, is unwieldly, and a few drops spill from the older’s mouth down his chin. Trickling onto his tan chest. His captain bending his spine at an impossible angle, for anyone not made of rubber. Lapping at the escaped spirits. Making sure to lick up ever drop, before giving attention to the nearest of his first mate’s pale pink areolas. Laving and suckling until he’s raised it to a tight, round bud on the other’s panting chest.

Zoro’s green head pushes back against the grass. Their clothes nested all around. Aware of his captain’s right hand that grips firm over him. Knowing the younger’s strong enough to tear his very pride from his body, and doesn’t. And that’s exciting. All by itself. Long strokes tearing him down. The Strawhat swordsman’s mouth gapes wide for air, arms trembling. Threatening to drop him. He hears a faint giggle, over his own frantic breathing.

 

Turned again, it’s Luffy back on top. Rubbery skin making a suction on his first mate’s pale naked hips. Clamped to keep the strong man below him. “Bff-wah-ha-haaha!” Fallen forward to hug around Zoro’s neck. Their bodies rub, for the two of them finding every damn thing so funny. Only one or two of those rubs, however, to make them stop smiling. Wondering instead, _why_ they aren’t… kissing? or…  

Zoro combed weather and steel roughed fingers through his captain’s jet black hair, their lips come together. Meshing teeth and tongues, while their body’s move well outside either of their attention. Languid slides of legs against legs. Luffy notices the ridges of scar tissue on his swordsman’s ankles with the tips of his toes. It’s been a real long time since then. He’s happy Zoro’s kept his word, and not thought like that anymore. Though he’s never entirely certain it won’t happen again, or that it hadn’t happened already without his even knowing.

“Oi, Sencho?”

Luffy’s nose feels big, even though it’s not. The spin of inebriation behind his eyes creating a steady sway from one side – to the other side – back again… “Mmm?”

“I can see you thinking.”

Now, Luffy can’t cook. Can’t read a cart or map. Can’t bandage a wound, or make a key to fit a lock. He can’t sing (well, not really), nor is he proficient with a great many weapons. Domestic or exotic… Can’t lie, so… Luffy turns his face angrily. _Of course he can’t hide his thinking!_

“Oi-oi.” Zoro’s calloused fingertips are warm on Luffy’s face. Brushing his left cheek, a soft caress of the scar Luffy’d put there himself. Years and years ago. Amused consternation pulls Zoro’s green eyebrows, in observation of his captain so agitated. “Che’ Are you mad, just because I caught you thinking?”

“No-…” Luffy tries to sit up, but his swordsman’s prevented him. Keeping them a few inches apart. “… … _yes_! … … stupid Zoro…”

“I already _know_ what you’re thinking.” Zoro’s pecked a kiss to Luffy’s nose. The soft chime of three tinkling dewdrop earrings under his ear.

There’s a blush instantly steaming on Luffy’s face. “…” Redder, and redder. He looked about ready to pass out. Coming up with nothing to say, the Pirate Captain’s acted instead. Opening his teeth to scrape across the other’s corded bronze neck. Luffy’s fingers trace delicately, the line of grizzled long-healed scar tissue. Folds of skin that had been cut open, all the way down to bone. That day… Luffy’d counted each stitch going in, but later could never recall how many there really were. Long black threads that Zoro sewed into his own body, all by himself. Hours and hours, sat crossed-legged and shivering. Until he was all done, hidden the massive valley behind a layer of padding and tape. Not the very next day, he’s part of the Strawhats’ challenge to Arlong. Weakened and tired, but they still beat the crap out of those bastards who were mean to Nami.

Scars told lots of stories between them. The thick, smooth burn on Luffy’s chest… Shiny and red, it looks as if it’d been put there yesterday, but in reality is going on three years of healing. Zoro’s fingers gently testing his accessibility to the location. His captain’s eyes pinching shut when he touches the rough edges, lifted boundaries to outline what is unquestionably Luffy’s most grievous of all his injuries. Zoro kissing the center of that injury, small circles licked tenderly over the younger’s smooth brand.

 

 

xXx

“ _Really_?”

“Fu-fu-fu!” Nico Robin’s giggling to herself. Tucking her book away on the shelf before searching for another. “What has it been? Almost three years since…” Since Zoro had been hurt so badly he could barely breath, let along maintain a physical relationship. Especially the kind he and Luffy routinely entertained.

Nami’s busy measuring ink into respective wells from a larger container. “I remember… at the resort. Luffy’d gotten done running around, being an obnoxious fool with Usopp and Chopper. He went looking for Zoro.”

“Yes.” Robin’s slid the spine of a thick book from the shelf. “Our Sencho-san sat in the shade, if I recall.”

Nami puts her chin in one hand. “He was so quiet, watching Zoro under the spa’s waterfall. Almost an hour. I didn’t think it was possible at the time.”

“Sencho was quite worried. Part of him may still be worried.”

“And Zoro’s never told him what happened, back on Thriller Bark.”

“He may never.” Closing deeply dark lavender eyes. She doesn’t ask Nami how she’s found out. Pretty much everyone in the crew has, to some extent. What happened between Zoro and Bartholomew Kuma in the blasted ruins of Moria’s castle. All except for Luffy. An unspoken understanding that those who do know, shouldn’t know, and only their swordsman’s the right to tell anyone. _Anyone_ , meaning their captain. As unlikely as that is ever to be. Nami arranges her pens for the work she’ll do on her sea charts this evening, waiting for her watch to begin. Smiling, genuinely, and from the very bottom of her heart.

 

 

xXx

“W-wait – _stop_!” Gasping, the Strawhat swordsman’s clutching both hands in the grass. Ripping out huge chunks of dark sod.

“ ‘s it hurt?” Rotating his wrist carefully, the younger slides one soft finger pad along the inner walls of his lover. Zoro shuddering, head thrown back onto the lawn.

“Haahn! Ahh-ah…”

“ ‘s it feel good?” Luffy’s whole hand is slicked with oil. Stolen from the pantry earlier, to be brought out when it was needed. And it is needed. Zoro obviously not in the habit of pleasuring himself in this way while alone, the years apart providing time for muscle structure to come back together an reform. Like he were a virgin, all over again. Surprising Luffy, and baffling his brain for a while. Low throated moans of the man under him making his ears ring. Zoro’s panting, labored breathing filling him up, and he’s suddenly not sorry at all that his nakama’s so tight and sensitive.

“Y-yea. I-it feels r-really -good, S-Sencho.”

Luffy smiles, kissing Zoro’s heaving belly in reward for his shuddered confirmation. Slow to work him open. Walls of pulsating muscle hugging back against the length of his finger, before Luffy’s snaking a second inside alongside the first. Listening to his swordsman’s muffled curses as he’s biting into the back of one wrist. A long keen getting free from the gaps between teeth and flesh.

“St- aha! Luffy, st- _aw_!- _stop_ –”

Ceasing his watchful, deliberate scissoring and stretching of slippery muscle. Luffy’s dark brown eyes meet Zoro. Quietly gasping, licking his lips. “St- st- stop?” He’s repeated, every part of what he’s said laced in deep sadness. Wrenching at his heart.

“Sto –ahhn!” Because even if Luffy doesn’t necessarily _move_ , they’re still connected. “ _Stop teasing me_!”

 

Luffy’s anxious resolve to stop if Zoro wanted him to, rolls right over in a giddy wash. Knowing the other’s only issue is he’s going to slow. “Shi-shi, Zoro wants it now? Right  now? Uh, uh.” Curving his fingers on the inside, the Strawhat Captain kisses the scarred chest that heaves under him.

“Damnit, Luffy!”

“Zoro’s too tight.” The young pirate captain with jet black hair slowly slides both index and middle fingers in and out. Lazily massaging, while oiled knuckles circle and stimulate the tense outer ring of the older’s straining opening. Limbering tight, aching muscle.  

“Ah –ahn –ahnnah!.. L-Luffy, come _on_ …”

He’s ignored. Luffy’s other oil coated hand wrapping dexterous fingers around him. Agonizingly slow to stroke right down, until Zoro’s testicles are pinched between the younger’s two slick palms. Luffy completely absorbed, watching with his mouth slightly open. Three of his own glistening fingers that bury deep into his first mate. Zoro shuddering, holding back moans behind barred teeth. Gradually unraveling, as his body consents and begins to relax under Luffy. Only for Luffy. The captain grins, for his name that comes out mixed with half other-words caught on ragged breathes. Zoro’s one jade eye glassy, and half lidded. His captain kisses the other’s sweating temple. “Almost… almost….” Whispered into the curved tan shell of his swordsman’s ear, before he’s gathered all three dangly brass piercings on his tongue and sucked both jewelry and sensitive flesh into his mouth.

“AhhnnN! N-N- _now_?” Aware of all three of Luffy’s fingers swimming up inside him. Moving and touching him. Stroking sweet hot lines of blinding pleasure along his insides. Coming dangerously close to his _single_ most pleasurable place. Zoro’s left in an anguish, of _wanting_ Luffy. Wanting him close, and so much more than _just his fingers_. Every part of him throbbing in the great emptiness, that’s come from out of nowhere.

 

Almost nowhere.

 

It had been two years that they hadn’t seen each other at all. The few months before that had been no picnic for either of them. As Pirates. As Lovers. Their concepts of either one, not technically subject to outside definition. Certainly there are all kinds of people in this world. “Sen-Sencho, please…” Hands go to his captain’s corded neck, and he holds on. The smell of sea water in Luffy’s hair, as he’s holding them together. “Please – _please –please_ … Don’t make me wait any longer…”

Taken aback. Brown eyes stare at the grass over Zoro’s shoulder. He feels the other trembling. Body seized, and two arms like vice grips on his back. “Zoro?” Licking salty tears that stream down his swordsman’s cheek. They kiss. The captain aligning himself to press fully inside the other. Flowering quivering hot muscle more than likely too soon, for the way those green eyebrows come together on Zoro’s face. Bruising his jaw to clamp his teeth down so tightly.

Luffy settles, all of him inside. Surrounded by snug, warmly pulsing heat. Holding Zoro’s thick legs back. Pausing only a moment, before he’s drug back. The head of his penis lighting off sizzling nerves that skitter back, and up his lover’s spine to make him tremble. Green eye, with pupil blown hugely, staring back at him. Seagulls and swells make noise, along with the creaking of their ship. But not enough to drown out the hard, wet slaps of the two lovers rutting in the shadows on the Sunny’s Lawn Deck.

“Z-Zoro…”

“Ahha… S-sencho?”

“Gonna… gonna…” Blinking sweat out of his eyes. Luffy’s black hair swishes for the violent grinding of his lower body. Driving hard into Zoro, over and over. White sparkles in the corners of his eyes, that he’s certain are not daylight.

“Come on, Sencho.” Thick legs wrap tight around his smaller captain, with heels that dig into his back and hang on. Zoro smiling, as his younger lover’s struggled to continue thrusting only to find he can’t. Luffy making small distressful noises in his throat. The swordsman making calculated movement, in his lower back. Pelvic muscles constricting in rhythmic combinations to latches Luffy’s never known the existed of before. Until Zoro’s spilled over, shooting hot semen onto his own stomach; just as Luffy moans, and pitches himself forward. The air chill on their sweaty skin, the two pirates pant against one another.

 

 

xXx

“Don’t you think it’s a little rude.” Benn Beckman’s walking side by side with his captain on long legs. Cigarillo between his teeth, as he’s exhaled a fine line of pungent dark smoke back over one ear.

“No, of course it’s not rude. We’ve brought drink, haven’t we?” Shanks presenting the oversized sake drum he’s holding in his right hand. His favorite sake, from his town in which he was born. The markets on this island are the only place in the New World he can get it. Pulling in to port before the sun even got up. When his long-time friend told him about a kid with a scar that looked strangely familiar. And then when he looked at the wanted poster and ‘ _Yep, that’s the guy!'_ What could the red haired Yonko do, but step right out into the blaze of morning sunshine to pay a visit to the future era!

 

“Whoa, I know Kokoro said one of the best of Water Seven’s best had built the Strawhats’ new ship. Would you look at it?” A weather-tanned hand up on smooth Adam planks. Sanded and buffed, coated with a thick coating of varnish. Benn’s a small smile on his face. Eyes up to the white railing, and there’s a rope netting hung up they can use to climb onboard.

 

The Strawhats’ deck is covered in fine green grass. Trees, and flowers growing in tended beds. Shanks letting out a low whistle. Nobody is around, however, in the twinkling early morning. And so the two legendary pirates make way towards the stairs. Just placing a hand up on the painted rail, when Red Hair Shanks glances wide… seeing the World’s Future Pirate King, tucked into a quiet corner and sleeping soundly. Half covered in a green hakama, that’s been pulled up behind his ears. Luffy’s held in the arms of his green haired first mate. Zoro, awake, grins up at Shanks and Benn’s dumbfounded faces. A shrug of his shoulders, before burying his nose in his captain’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Reviews are welcome <3


End file.
